A fryer is known that gives a truly excellent flavor to cooked food by cooking food in a space in which an electromagnetic wave having a given range of frequencies is generated (see Patent Document 1). Patent Document 1, including Specification, Scope of Claims, and Drawings, is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference. Patent Document 1 states that excellent effects such as the prevention of oxidization/deterioration of cooking oil and an improved flavor of cooked food can be obtained by cooking food in a space in which an electromagnetic wave having a given range of frequencies is generated.